Temodemo No Namida
by Kei Miyazawa
Summary: singkat cerita tentang kisah Haibara Ai setelah berubah kembali menjadi Miyano Shiho berkat penawar dan kehidupannya yang tanpa ada Edogawa Conan lagi alias Kudo Shinichi. My First fanfic Ai Haibara. Angst/Poetry


_**Temodemo No Namida  
Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho  
Angst/Romance/Poetry  
Miyano Shiho/ Haibara Ai  
Teen  
Typo, OOC, gaje.  
Sinopsis:  
singkat cerita tentang kisah Haibara Ai setelah berubah kembali menjadi Miyano Shiho berkat penawar dan kehidupannya yang tanpa ada Edogawa Conan lagi alias Kudo Shinichi.  
Tidak ada dialog di fanfic ini. Just songfic and just for fun!**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

Enjoy it!

Simple and practical!

PLAY!

_**Hujan rintik-rintik yang mulai turun. Aku pun menutup layar kisah ini. Bagai menurunkan layar warna perak. Itulah cinta pertama diriku. **_

_****__**furihajimeta hosoi ame ga**____**giniro no donchou wo**____**orosu you ni**____**maku wo tojita**____**sore ga watashi no hatsukoi**__**  
**_Hujan sore itu menghiasi dan membasahi sebagian belahan bumi jepang.  
Di tengah keramaian, ada seorang gadis berambut gelombang berwarna cokelat stroberi tengah ikut berteduh. Berteduh dalam kesendirian.  
Dinginnya hujan tidak membuat gadis itu terganggu sama sekali, seakan-akan dirinya adalah bagian dari hujan.  
Hujan, bagi gadis itu, sangat penting dan membawa keberuntungan. Karena hujan ia menemukan cinta pertamanya.

_**Kuterus menunggu di jalan yang kedua. Ku ingin panggil namun ku tak bisa.  
Saat ku lihat kebawah bunga ajisai pun menangis.**_

**machibuse shita futatsume no roji koe mo kakerarenai mama shita wo muitara ajisai mo naite ita**

Gadis itu—Miyano Shiho, menunggu kebaikan tuhan, memberinya jalan yang kedua. Namun, ia tahu. Miyano sudah berdosa. Ia membuat cinta pertamanya tidak bisa merasakan masa-masa remaja. Ia ingin memanggil cinta pertamanannya, namun tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa.  
Miyano mengulurkan tangannya untuk merasakan hujan, maniknya terpejam dan air matanya mengalir.

_**Walau ku sangat ingin bertemu walau ku menyukaimu. Kau jalan berlalu di depan mataku. Walaupun jadi begini. Aku tetap melihatmu dari tempat ini. **_

_**konna ni aitakute mo konna ni suki demo me no mae wo toorisugiteku **__**soredemo koushite**____**anata wo mite iru**____**kono basho kara**_

Miyano bagaikan seekor burung bersayap biru yang berusaha terbang melawan deburan hujan, terbang mengejar burung cinta pertamanya. Namun, derasnya hujan membuatnya tidak bisa terbang lebih jauh lagi dan hanya melihat burung itu dari tempat ini.

_**Walau ku sangat ingin bertemu, walau ku menyukaimu. Kau bahkan tidak menoleh kearahkau. Walaupun ku pakai payung, pipiku pun tetap basah diri ini tak berdaya.  
Temodemo No Namida. **_

_**konna ni aitakute mo konna ni suki demo furimuite sae mo kurenaikasa sashiteru no ni hoho ga nureru no wa **__**dou ni mo dekinai**__**  
temodemo no namida**_

Miyano membuka maniknya dan menarik lengannya dari hujan. Ia ingin memanggil cinta pertamanya, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Pemuda itu tidak akan pernah menoleh kearahnya. Menghela napas sedikit dan menatap hujan selama beberapa menit, lalu membuka payung transparannya.  
Dengan segera, gadis itu berjalan menerjang hujan. Hatinya terasa perih begitu air hujan menyentuh kulit kakinya. Seakan-akan hujan itu adalah hujan garam yang menyentuh luka di kakinya dan merambat ke hatinya.  
Rasanya perih.  
Oke. Itu agak berlebihan. Tapi, kau tahu bagaimana hati seorang gadis yang merasa patah hati.

_**Di jalan yang penuh kesedihan ini. Aku berjalan seorang diri. Dalam hati ini diriku tersesat rasa sayang yang tak seorangpun tahu.**_  
_**hitorikiri de arukidashita**____**setsunasa ga nokoru michi**____**kokoro no naka**____**mayoikonda**____**dare mo shiranai itoshisa**_

Miyano melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah hakase. Dengan hati yang sakit. Berjalan dengan tanpa siapa-siapa, hanya di temani hujan yang penuh kesedihan. Ia selalu tersesat di dalam perasaan diri sendiri. Miris.

_**Bunga ajisai yang suka akan hujan. Memejamkan mata di hari cerah, mendung yang jauh di sana. Apakah kamu memikirkannya?  
**__**ame ga suki na**____**kono ajisai wa**____**hareta hi ni wa me wo tojite**____**tooi amagumo**____**omotteru no deshou ka?**_

Miyano duduk di bangku kamar dekat jendelanya. Menyentuh sedikit jendela yang berembun tersebut. Tersenyum simpul. Ia suka hujan, apalagi setelah hujan. Embun yang lembut suka sekali menempel di kaca jendelanya. Membuat ia merasa tenang, nyaman dan merasa bahwa ia tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Matanya terpejam, membayangkan hari-hari cerah saat ia bersama Kudo Shinichi yang mengecil dan menyamar menjadi Edogawa Conan begitu pula dirinya yang mengecil dan menyamar sebagai Ai Haibara. Lalu mendung datang dan mengambil semua hari-hari cerahnya. Apakah Kudo juga memikirkannya? Ia tidak tahu. Dan mungkin Kudo tidak mau tahu dan memikirkannya.

_**Walau sesedih apapun juga. Walaupun tak bisa juga.  
Biarkan aku tetap menjadi gadis. Ku tak akan melupakan jejak langkah kenangan bertemu denganmu.**_  
_**donna ni kanashikute mo donna ni dame demo onna no ko no mama isasete **__**anata to deaeta**____**kioku no ashiato**____**wasurenai wa**_

Miyano hanya ingin menjadi gadis biasa. Bukan seorang ilmuwan atau pengembang racun APTX4869. Ia tidak ingin melukai hati kecil cinta pertamanya. Tidak ingin. Tapi, ia juga sedih melepas Kudo bersama gadis lain. Dan Miyano terpaksa memberikan penawar Prototype APTX4869 pada pemuda itu agar pemuda itu tidak melukai dan membuat gadis yang di cintainya menunggu lebih lama. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan semua ini.  
Teringat di benaknya, langkah-langkah yang tuhan berikan agar bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang mengisi hatinya. Dan dia tidak akan melupakannya di hatinya.

_**Walau sesedih apapun juga.  
Walaupun tak bisa juga.  
Suatu hari kupasti kan teringat.  
Walaupun harapan aku tidak juga terwujudkan.  
Ku kan terus bersinar.  
Temodemo No Koi Yo!**_

_**donna ni kanashikute mo donna ni dame demo itsu no hi ka omoidasu deshou watashi no negai ga kanawanakutatte **__**kagayakitsudzukeru**___

_**temodemo no koi yo**_

Sebulir air mata meluncur mulus membasahi wajah Miyano. Ia sedih. Ia frustasi. Ia... Hancur. Perasaannya hancur. Hidupnya hancur. Harapannya kandas.  
Dengan senyum kecil dan dingin, Miyano menghapus air mata yang mengalir itu.  
Berusaha bersikap setegar mungkin. Namun, ia juga seorang wanita. Punya perasaan dan hati.  
Miyano teringat dengan kata-katanya Kudo, "Jangan lari dari takdirmu." lalu, ia ingat lagi kata-kata Kudo yang lainnya, "Sekalipun harapanmu tidak terwujudkan, kau mesti berusaha dan bersinar."  
Miyano menangis mengingat kata-katanya dan mendengar suara Kudo di benaknya. Ia terisak.  
Setelah puas menangis. Miyano menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang jarang ia tunjukkan.  
Miyano bertekad, sekalipun harapannya tak terwujudkan, perasaannya tak terbalaaskan. Ia mesti terus bersinar dan tegar.  
Itulah yang dinamakan wanita. Wanita yang kuat.  
Miyano beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan menutup tirai. Membanting tubuhnya di kasur dan tertidur karena lelah. Lelah akan kehidupan yang kejam terhadapnya.

The END…

Ending yang gaje. Saachan membuatnya sambil mendengarkan lagu ini dan waktu lagi gak ada kerjaan dan pada waktu ngebuat ini, Saachan lagi galau. Mudah-mudahan para reader berkenan untuk sekedar memreview pada kotak review yang telah di sediakan. Kalau misalnya ini gak masuk poetry, tolong katakan, ya.

Salam sayang dan manis.

Sayaka Kashiwagi


End file.
